Peter Griffin vs Sans
Batman129= Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading which op 4th wall breaking lazy bum will win? |-| Modnar Resu= Sans_vs_Peter.png|Why? Sans_vs_Peter_but_at_a_lower_quality.PNG|Why? 2: Electric Boogaloo the Squeakuel Sans vs Peter but not a shitpost.PNG|Wait What! This thumbnail is actually decent?! Hey Lois, im in the Undertale.png|EmperorDedede Peter_Griffin_VS_Sans.png|Cheetah Speed Description Undertale vs Family Guy! Which one of these lazy fat-asses will finally be motivated enough to win? Introduction Wiz: Laziness is one of the most common human emotions. From not wanting to work or just wanting to do something infinitely better, laziness drives the human body Boomstick: Sans (Undertale), the pun-loving skeleton of the underground. Wiz: And Peter Griffin, the abusive father of the Griffin family. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Sans Boomstick: Modnar can we please stop analysing Deltarune characters? We just did a 3 on 7 fight and a Jester fight. Modnar: Fiiine, this will be the last Undertale/Deltarune character we'll do. Boomstick: Thank you Modnar: And next time, we'll be using a DHMIS character! Boomstick: YOU SON OF A B#%@# Boomstick chases Modnar while Wiz looks at the camera. Wiz: So, let's get out of the world of Deltarune and into the world of Undertale. Undertale takes place in 201X in a world full of monsters buried deep underground separated by a wall barrier created by humans to be cut off from the world. Wiz: One of the many monsters that lives there is Sans, a lazy skeleton who is Ness lives with his brother, Papyrus. Don't let his appearance fool you however, if you happen to kill most of the monsters in the underground, including Papyrus, Sans will throw away his carefree personality and in short, let's just say he'll give you a bad time. Wiz: Like his brother, Sans can create bones that can go around his opponent, only at a much faster rate. He can use telekinesis, making you more limited to dodging his attacks, use multiple Gaster Blasters each of which can fire a giant laser at you and he can even teleport while fighting. Sans: I can even break the fourth wall so hard, that I can attack you during your turn. Oh yeah and I can break the fourth wall. Probably should have mentioned that. Wiz: That's right- What? where did you come from? Sans: Through the front door. Boomstick (from a distance): Hey! We already used that joke! Sans: I guess it was such a sans-sational joke, it had to be used twice. Wiz: While Sans seems powerful, this is only because of his Karmic Retribution, which deals extra damage to enemies depending on how bad you are. Why is this extra damage needed, because he only has 1 attack and 1 defence. So hitting him once will put him down however even taking 999999 damage, Sans still shrugged it off and walked away. However, his biggest weakness is his stamina. Sans can get tired after fighting for more than a few minutes and will try to stall his opponent when he's tired and he fell asleep Sans: Still, you're gonna have a bad time if you try to fight me. Boomstick (still from a distance): DON'T STEAL MY LINE! Woman: Recently, I was looking through my daughter's phone, and I found many pictures of a cartoon skeleton with one glowing blue eye and wearing a hoodie. When I asked my daughter why she had such demonic images on her phone, she told me there was nothing wrong with it because it was from a video game. How do I help my daughter not be attracted to such demonic things? Peter Griffin Wiz: Peter Griffin is your stereotypical lazy father in the state of Rhode Island. He lives with his wife and abuses his kids, has given birth to an unknown amount of kids and even killed his own baby. Boomstick: Holy Shit! He makes my Dad look like the father of the year! And I don't even know who my Dad is. Wiz: Despite his lazy appearance, Peter is a very skilled fighter. He occasionally gets into fights in his series. While he is shown to mainly use typical street fighting, he is very skilled at it and keep up with it for long periods of time as demonstrated in fights against the chicken and he's been able to stay so focused in his fights, that he won't even care when he ends in space or in another time period. Boomstick: And to add on to that, the guy sometimes pulls out weapons from nowhere such as a billion type of guns, vehicles, a literal can of whoop-ass, a mech suit covered in knives!, a can of Red Bull that give Peter adrenaline and so, so much more. I might even forgive him for his cruel and horrible acts as a father. Wiz: Peter is incredibly strong and fast despite his physique. He can push cars off cliffs, survive being struck by lightning, survived being crush by so many objects from buses to pianos, survived two logs smashing his head, took 60 tranquilliser darts without fainting, fart fire and he even has his own gravitational pull. And this is just the bottom of Peter's crazy feats because Modnar is too lazy to research the show. Modnar: Well you try analysing every episode of a show that's been running for 20 years just to find superhuman abilities and feats. Boomstick: Peter has one very fatal weakness. HE'S SO STUPID! Wiz: Despite being an excellent fighter, Peter often makes very stupid decisions such as SHAKING A BABY TO STOP HIM FROM CRYING! Peter has still been beat up by his own daughter and despite his incredible durability, it is still possible for Peter to die or become unconscious and his speed feats aren't as incredible as his durability. Boomstick: But still, you have to admit, he is pretty hilarious, Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think wins? Sans Peter Griffin Tie Who do you want to win? Sans Peter Griffin Both Fight (*Cue Family Guy Jingle*) Peter is sitting in his house with his family and everyone is watching TV on their couch. TV Voice: We now return to the Dora the Explorer movie. Dora is seen attempting to leap over a cliff however the girl doesn't make it and starts falling along with Barney the Dinosaur who is reaching upwards. Peter: That Dora kid reminds of the time I fought Sans Undertale. We cut to a flashback as Peter is standing in the Judgement Hall opposite to Sans. Peter has a lot of dust on his hands. Peter: So, how was I? You've got to admit I was pretty funny back there. Sans is not pleased by Peter's comment and frowns. Sans: You tormented all of the monsters in the Underground including my brother and humiliated them before killing them after they attacked you and you claimed it was "self-defence." You're the most horrible person I have ever met. Peter: Well they made the first move! Not my fault they didn't like-'' (*Cue: Megalovania*) Sans' left eye turns blue and turns Peter's soul blue while the man is still talking. '''FIGHT!' File:SansVPeter_fight_render.png|Zacisawesome101 File:Hey_beter_can_I_have_some_v-bucks.PNG|Modnar Resu Sans slams Peter to the ground with his telekinesis and summons a Gaster Blaster which Peter dodges. Peter: I guess we're doing this now huh. This reminds me of the time I-'' Peter is thrown to a wall and is hit by a few bones that grazes the man. Sans teleports behind the human and creates a bone that goes right up Peter's- ''Peter: AAHHH! Peter's mind: I can't believe he violated me! I'm actually going to have to start actually fighting. Peter turns around and punches Sans but the skeleton evades the attack. Sans: What, did you think I was just gonna stand there and take it? Peter pulls out a shotgun and fires but Sans repeatedly dodges the bullets and summoned several bones that fly toward Peter but the man punches all of the projectiles mid-air. Peter continues firing until he runs out of bullets and Sans puts his arms up. Sans: Should've stayed at-WOAH! Sans dodges an incoming baseball bat that Peter as the father pulls out a machine gun. Sans barely summons a Gaster Blaster that block all the incoming bullets, the Gaster Blaster fires at Peter knocking him out of the Judgement Hall. Peter conveniently finds the Peter Copter that has all his weapons that he's used. Peter: Yes! The power of bad writing has given me the advantage! Sans walks outside and sees a barrage of weapons flying at him while Peter is flying the vehicle. Sans starts to get tired and comes up with an idea. The skeleton teleports inside the vehicle and throws Peter out of the vehicle. Peter lands with a thud and comes across his mech suit. Sans: You are not gonna kill my brother and get away with it. Sans surrounds Peter with several bones and Gaster Blasters but Peter either dodges or destroys the attacks. Both lazy characters are now starting to run out of stamina. Sans uses his telekinesis to throw the father around and the man lands on the ground with a thud. His weapons on his mech suit are in pieces and he is now bleeding. Peter pulls out a Red Bull and he shatters his suit due to his size and the man becomes noticeably stronger. Sans now exhausted sits on the ground and Peter charges at him. With the last of his stamina, the skeleton impales Peter with several bones but the man perseveres through the pain and keeps running. Sans summons several Gaster Blasters which all fire and create a giant laser but Peter uses his strength to push through the lasers, destroy the Gaster Blasters and he leaps at Sans with his fist. POW! Peter's attack hit but it wasn't Sans. Peter ended up hitting a bone Sans created while Sans had teleported behind Peter. Peter was now in a cage surrounded by bones and the man reverted back to normal. Both lazy asses were now lying on the ground exhausted. *record scratch* (*Cue: sans*) Sans: Well that's it. That's all I have. Peter: Sorry about killing your brother and all your friends. Sans: Eh, I can deal with it. Sorry for shoving a bone up your... you know... Wanna go to Grillby's? Peter: Okay Sans removed the cage around Peter and both monsters put their arms around each other's shoulders for support and walked to Grillby's. K... Results Boomstick: Really Modnar? You couldn't have one of them die? Modnar: April fools..? Boomstick: But you didn't finish this on-''' Modnar: Anyway, I think you should explain who the winner is. Wiz: Despite what the fight is showing, the winner is Sans. The skeleton had every advantage except for strength, durability and fighting experience. '''Boomstick: Peter's giant and unpredictable advantage may keep Sans at his toes but he only uses one at a time unlike what we showed in the fight. Sans can scale to Frisk who can dodge FREAKING LIGHTNING. While poor Peter has only peaked at speeds the are at peak human. Wiz: Sans' telekinesis will be a big problem for Peter because he has no experience with that kind of stuff but the final nail in the coffin is Sans' Karmic Retribution. It's bad enough that Peter is an abusive father but not only that, Peter has killed many people including his fights with the Giant Chicken. Yes he is not fully responsible but dividing the total kill count of 1340 by 2 is still a count of 670 which is a number that would make the likes of Chara jealous. Boomstick: Looks like Peter had a bad time Wiz: Boomstick that is the most generic pun you could think of. Sans: Yeah that was pretty bad. Wiz: *exhales* The winner is Sans Undertale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:Batman129 Category:Modnar Resu Category:Male Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant